In voice-activated video conferencing systems video bridge devices support multiple video compression standards (such as H.263 and H.264). Typically, all the participants receive the video stream from the current loudest speaker in a conference session, and the current loudest speaker receives the video stream from the previous loudest speaker. In homogenous video conferences, all participants receive video streams having the same format. In heterogeneous video conferences, participants often receive video streams having formats different from other participants. The different formats may cause disruption in the video streams sent to the participants.